Chiaki Nanami
|height = 160cm (5'3") |weight = 46kg (101lbs) |chest size = 88cm (35") |blood type = O |date of birth = |likes = Games |dislikes = Alarm clocks |status = Alive |affiliation = Hope's Peak Academy *Class 77-B |japanese va = |english va = |images = yes |sprites = yes }} ( ) is a student at Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B. Her title is (超高校級のゲーマー , lit. Super High School Level Gamer). Appearance Chiaki has short, pale mauve hair which is slightly curled outwards with short straight bangs. Additionally, her strands also curl inwards. She wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. She wears a one button dark teal-grey cardigan with a symbol on the chest pocket and a hood that has pointed ears on the top and two pink eye-like markings on the front. She also has stripe decorations at the bottom of her cardigan that appear to pale gray. Chiaki is often seen wearing a paler pink cat-like backpack as well that has a white ribbon and a white pocket at the bottom. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a black shirt line, with a pink ribbon and a pale beige skirt. Chiaki also wears black thigh high stockings and light pink mary-jane style shoes with white soles. Personality Chiaki normally has a quiet and sleepy disposition, but she becomes a lot more lively when discussing games and concentrates hard when playing. She has a number of unusual habits, such as dozing off while playing games and taking long pauses during her conversations to think about everything she wants to say. She sometimes even sleeps while standing and forgets to breathe when she's playing games. She also quite often uses gaming terms and references. Chiaki is very calm and she once mentioned that she has never screamed. She can be stern and bluntly honest, even at times forgetting to take other people's feelings into consideration. While Chiaki is extremely observant and analytical, she lacks knowledge on a variety of ordinary subjects due to the nature of her existence. For example, she doesn't know where milk comes from (she mentions that she knows how babies are made, though). She doesn't really understand how romance or love works, is very curious about it. She also feels a bit uncomfortable around animals, because they're unpredictable and feel warm when touched, which is "a bit scary" in her opinion. She is occasionally a bit playful and tries to make jokes or play little pranks on Hajime, though they're a bit weird and sometimes borderline creepy. Chiaki usually ends her sentences with a negative note even though she actually means to compliment someone or cheering someone, such as "...I think", or "Maybe...". However, she truly does care about and wants to protect everyone. She is the nicest towards Monomi and she is very understanding towards Nagito Komaeda, even though his actions frustrate her. Abilities Talent Chiaki is the Ultimate Gamer, a talented person that is very good at any game, and even plays the "crappy" ones. She always finds out how to enjoy any genre or game that she plays. She states that the sole goal of playing video games is to have fun, and not to just focus on winning or losing. However, Chiaki does have one genre that she can’t play very well: Dating simulators. Also, Chiaki tends to focus too much when playing video games, to the point that she sometimes forgets to sleep and even breathe. Participations }} *The Beginning }} Trivia *Nanami (七海) means "seven seas" while Chiaki (千秋) means “one thousand autumns”. *Chiaki shares her birthday, March 14th, with Chihiro Fujisaki. **Another similarity between Chiaki and Chihiro is that both of them have kanji numerals in both their given and last names, with the numerals in their first names both being "千" ( , which means "thousand". *In Chiaki's character illustration features a Game Boy Advance SP, a PlayStation 2 slim, a GameCube, a Nintendo DS, a Game Boy, a Game Gear, a PS3, a Sega Saturn, an Xbox, an Xbox 360, and a Famicom. *Chiaki enjoys any kind of video game, even games falling under the " " genre (games intentionally designed to be unlikable), with the exception of dating sims, the only genre she is bad at. *Chiaki doesn't like the idea of swimming, because she fears she might fall asleep and drown. Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Hope's Peak Academy Students Category:Class 77-B